


Disney

by Harleyreadit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean feels like a princess, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Disney, M/M, Prince!Cas, Princess - Freeform, princess!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleyreadit/pseuds/Harleyreadit
Summary: The princesses of the Disney world have captured the hearts of thousands of children and adults alike all over the globe. Some prefer the dazzling, yet determined Princess Mulan, others day dream of the slow dance between a hairy beast, and the lovely, book worm Bell. No matter the princess of choice, everyone has thought of living in a castle and being swept away by the magic of true love, including Dean.





	Disney

The princesses of the Disney world have captured the hearts of thousands of children and adults alike all over the globe. Some prefer the dazzling, yet determined Princess Mulan, others day dream of the slow dance between a hairy beast, and the lovely, book worm Bell. No matter the princess of choice, everyone has thought of living in a castle and being swept away by the magic of true love, including Dean. 

He didn't dare tell a soul of his fantasy of being swayed across the ballroom floor, all eyes on him and his prince or princess, his long gown flowing right behind him as they swished their way into the midnight hour, only to be raced back home in a carriage turning fast back into the original pumpkin. 

It was odd. The original tale of Cinderella included a lot more blood, whether it be the bird in Germany flying above and ratting out the bloody shoe, or it was clear to see that they had sliced into their own skin and bone to be royal. But regardless of this truth, it still captured his attention, understanding what it meant to be mistreated and left to do all the work. Don't get him wrong, he loved taking care of Sam when they were children, it's just when it comes to the fact that they were, after all, just children, the sadness of the story settles in with the lack of a real childhood.

But no matter how right her glass slippers felt, Dean didn't bother saying anything, much less be caught with anything. 

It was a quiet day at the bunker. Sam was somewhere with the former trickster and Dean was left home alone. He thought it to be weird at first to think of all the skeletons in his closet, this was the one that had to take serious determination for him to even convince himself that it was safe enough to even touch the fabric of the damn thing.

Let alone wear it.

But yet here he stood, giggling as the silken blue fabric of the floor touching gown swayed behind him like a fantasy come to life. The custom slippers felt cold and hard, but he didn't care as they made the slightest, clips against the tile of his room. He's been known for his muscular build, but the seems fit just right as he had tailored it himself, even the gloves where just the right fit. He couldn't help himself. Every girl was able to live their dream of being a princess, so it only made sense for the boys to be able to do the same. 

He spun about, the dress lifting off of his legs and twirling around with him just as if prince charming himself were standing there, guiding him around the ball room. He felt silly, weird, and immature, but all at the same time, his smile dug into his cheeks, and everything felt like a dream come true. He hadn't notice that he had danced himself out of his room, but he didn't care either. He spun and twirled the shoes clipping against the tile and the dress flowing with him settled in a feeling that most men never even thought of. For once in a blue moon, as he wore the dress of Cinderella, he was beautiful, elegant, and over all a Princess. 

A sudden arm wrapping around his waste startled him out of his dancing haze, his heart pounding in his chest. He meant to turn around on his own, the arm spun him around, only to grab his hand to bring him into a proper position for a dance partner. He was met with a pair of bright blue eyes, and a chapped smile. 

Dean had been swept up by the angel, the tan trench coat acting like the formal wear of Prince Charming. They stepped in harmony, the startle fading to panic with twirls and soft clicks. 

Before Cass could say a thing about the situation, Dean spun out his arms, lifted his dress, and ran. 

The dress was long and hard to keep lifted as he ran, resulting in him tripping over the front as the hall swerved with him. His slipper tugged on his dress once again, taking itself from his foot and clanking behind him. Dean stopped at first, wanting to make sure that everything was hidden, but heard Cass's voice calling to him.

The glass slipper had to be left, there was no way he could get out of this if he turned to grab it. 

He reached his room, his chest rising and falling and his heart pounding with a slam of his door behind him. The room was silent, leaving him with the fact that someone knew about the dress. Castiel knew about the dress. They danced for a minute, he saw the dress, the gloves and now the slippers. There's no way of getting out of this. There was no way of just pushing this under the rug and hope he doesn't slip the secret to Sam. He rested his back against the wooden door, wishing that he never had this damn thing. 

Dean looked down at ruffled blue dress, his tattoo peeking out the top of it. Part of him wanted to just tighten the corset of the dress, but at the same time just wanted to rip it off as fast as possible . Both sounded like reasonable options. 

The soft knock at the door held his breath, making him want to just tuck away and hide. 

 

"Dean?" Cass's voice was gruff with a touch of softness, he was concerned as he called through the solid, wooden door. 

Dean fingered the ribbon along the back of his corset, having a bit of trouble finding the knot that held it to him. "Go away. "He cursed under his breath, remembering one of the many reasons why he didn't wear it very often, it was nearly impossible to take off if you're trying to hurry.

There was a pause at the other side of the door, but it was clear that he was still there as he tried to squeeze the shoe under the door. "Dean, please take the shoe back and come out."

Dean struggled on before giving up on taking it off, and took a deep breath, "Why?"

"Because I would like to finish our dance." Cas replied almost as if there weren't any other answers that would've made sense. 

Dean leaned against the door, chewing his nails as he nervously thought, "Did it break?" He listened to the other end of the door, "The shoe I mean."

"No, but perhaps it would do better if you were to put it on again."

Dean smiled before opening the door to where Cass stood, holding the glass slipper with a kind expression that promised Dean that he was without judgment. He knelt down and slipped the glass heel onto Dean's foot before standing and offering his hand. Dean took it with a blush creeping onto his face, stepping in tune to a soundless beat, swinging, swaying and spinning together down the empty halls of the bunker. 

Dean may have worn the dress a couple hundred times before they danced, but it was only then when he danced with his prince, he felt like a princess.


End file.
